Integrated circuits or chips may be electrically connected to and/or from the outside via one or more metallizations disposed at a front side and/or back side of the chip. Forming a metallization may require patterning a metallization layer or layer stack previously deposited over a wafer. Reliable methods to pattern the metallization layer or layer stack may be desirable.